Une note d'espoir
by Plumplum Le Chat
Summary: Erika, l'humaine qui venait d'arriver à Eldarya, pensait qu'elle avait enfin gagné le respect et la confiance des faeliens au périple de sa propre vie. Quelle désillusion quand ces derniers la trahirent sans même sourciller. Maintenant la jeune femme ruminait dans sa chambre. Pourrait-elle un jour surmonter cette épreuve ?
1. Chapter 1 : Boule de cotons

Quand vous êtes perdus dans un monde qui vous est totalement inconnu, vous sentez qu'il est déjà difficile de trouver sa place. Et si, en prime, les merveilles qu'il peut vous offrir ne sont qu'illusions alors ce monde, Eldarya, est dangereux à quiconque ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lorsque les seules personnes sur lesquelles vous pensiez pouvoir vous appuyer un tant soit peu, vous trahissent de manière éhontée… _« Que vous reste-t-il ? »_

Je me posais encore et encore la question mais ce n'était pas la seule.

Ma colère était retombée face à leur trahison, mais je n'avais plus le goût de rien, ni envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Je restais enfermée dans cette chambre. C'était à peine si je sortais pour manger. Je prenais la plupart du temps ma portion et je remontais dans mon antre aussi rapidement que je passais inaperçue.

Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. Je ne pouvais dire depuis combien de temps je végétais ainsi, ni même s'il faisait beau dehors. J'étais devenue l'ombre de moi-même.

 _« Que me restait-il ? »_

La seule chose qui me maintenait un tant soit peu la tête hors de l'eau était la compagnie des familiers.

J'appréciais réellement leur présence. Les seuls qui ne m'avaient ni trompée, ni laissée tomber. En plus, comme s'ils voulaient me réconforter, ils me ramenaient tout un tas de babioles inutiles comme des fleurs et des plumes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Mojito, une Minaloo ou plus simplement une louve à la crinière mentholée, revenait de sa balade en tenant dans sa gueule un petit haut. Je remerciais la louve d'une caresse avant de lui donner sa ration de steak mentholé quotidienne.  
Je décidais par la suite de ranger ce vêtement. Mon regard se balada alors dans la chambrette. Les différentes babioles faisaient de jolies décorations.

Autrefois, cette chambre semblait spartiate à quiconque aurait foulé le seuil de la porte. Aujourd'hui, elle me faisait penser à un petit magasin ethnique. En gros, le bordel était maître à bord, mais en cherchant bien, on pouvait faire de belles trouvailles.

M'approchant de l'armoire, je me vis dans le grand miroir attenant. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

La première chose frappante, fut ma perte de poids. Il y avait encore quelques mois, j'étais en surpoids, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Je n'étais pas trop maigre non plus, juste comme j'aurais aimé être sur Terre...

Hormis ça, mes cheveux avaient poussé. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de les coiffer. Mais bon, comme ils étaient lisses, ça ne faisait pas sac à nœuds. Si je devais décrire ma coiffure, une crinière de lion fatigué serait la première image en tête.

Enfin, j'avais les traits tirés, la lassitude certainement...

Je chassais cette image qui me rebutait en ouvrant la porte et soupirant un bon coup.

Je soupirais énormément ces temps-ci.

Mon armoire, à l'image de la pièce, commençait à bien se remplir également.  
En bas de celle-ci, j'y retrouvais mon sac en bandoulière. Il avait une odeur familière de cuir et de parfum.

Prise de nostalgie, je fouillais à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il y avait plein de choses inutiles, entre-autre un portefeuille, un livre, des notes, des clefs, des crayons, mais surtout mon téléphone.  
En voyant, au début de cette aventure, que je n'en avais pas besoin, je l'avais éteint puis rangé. J'en avais même oublié son existence.

Je le rallumais. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de batterie mais assez pour relire quelques SMS, regarder certaines photos, ainsi qu'écouter une ou deux chansons… Tout me faisait penser à la Terre, ma famille, mes amis. Tout ce que j'avais perdu à cause de cette foutue potion. Tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi.

Je me mis doucement à pleurer sans un bruit. Je ne me rendis compte de mon état que lorsque je sentis mes joues se mouiller.

Le téléphone s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais pas le recharger. Toutes les images qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête s'évanouissaient petit à petit.

Je ravalais mes larmes autant que je le pouvais. C'était difficile.

Je me jetais sur le lit ressassant encore et toujours les mêmes idées noires, mais en musique cette fois ! La dernière piste de lecture ne m'avait pas quitté. Elle tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Elle aurait pu m'énerver, mais la musique… Quelques notes, un air, une chanson… ça me manquait cruellement.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, mais comme d'habitude, le sommeil ne venait pas. J'étais pourtant fatiguée, mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain une idée folle me traversa l'esprit.

 _« Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? »_

Je traînais dans mon lit en pyjashort à cet instant. Mais je devais vérifier par moi-même. Pour cela, je devais sortir de ma tanière. J'enfilais rapidement un manteau et des bottines pour mieux me précipiter dans les allées du jardin du QG.  
Le vent frais de la nuit cinglait sur mes jambes dénudées. Cela ne m'arrêta pas.

Une allée m'intéressait d'avantage, et je comptais bien m'y rendre ! J'arrivais à destination : le jardin de la musique.

Il y avait devant moi des instruments bien réels alors que je n'avais jamais vu ou entendu quelqu'un jouer ou chanter. _« Connaissaient-ils la musique ou bien était-ce simplement des vestiges ? »_

A ce moment précis, je n'avais pas de réponse. Quoiqu'il pouvait en être, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

Je grimpais avec prudence pour essayer de jouer du piano.

 _« C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! »_ , pensais-je sarcastiquement.

Utiliser un piano comme fontaine n'était pas ce qu'il se faisait de mieux. Le son était vraiment horripilant.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Pendant un moment, je restais plantée-là, en haut, effleurant du bout des doigts les touches froides et blanches.

 **« _ Erika ? »**

Je sursautais à mon prénom et reconnu Leiftan immédiatement. Je ne bougeais pas pour autant.

 **« _ Que fais-tu là haut ? »** s'enquit-il aussitôt.  
J'étais gênée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Je réalisais que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je faisais précisément. Je balbutiais tentant de répliquer comme si j'étais fautive de quelque chose :

 **« _ J-Je me p-promenais… Je… J'avais besoin de… me rafraîchir les idées. »**  
Leiftan ne pipa pas un mot. Son attitude calme et posé ne trahissait rien. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant que mon explication l'avait convaincu. Elle ne m'avait pas convaincue non plus…

Cependant, il me tendit galamment sa main pour m'aider à descendre en douceur.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, comme à mon habitude depuis que je ne pouvais voir personne en peinture, j'arpentais l'allée des corridors avec ma ration du jour. Je songeais à ma virée de cette nuit.  
Leiftan avait été assez charmant pour ne me faire aucune remarque. En même temps l'échange fut bref. Après avoir pris sa main, je l'avais remercié. Puis il avait continué sa balade nocturne et j'étais naturellement retournée dans « ma » chambre.

Je m'arrêtais subitement dans mes pas et mes songes. Il y avait des voix non loin de moi. C'était ma veine ! Moi, qui cherchais à esquiver les autres… Je ne pouvais pas me cacher dans ce couloir ou peut-être dans la salle de cristal ? Plus je m'approchais de celle-ci, plus les voix devenaient fortes. Vu les intonations, je comprenais qu'il y avait un problème.

Je pouvais enfin reconnaître les voix et elles venaient justement de la salle de cristal. Je savais que ça ne me regardait pas, mais je tendis l'oreille :

 **« _ Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il faut prendre en considération qu'il est bien trop tôt ! »** , s'enquit Leiftan.  
J'avais l'impression que son tempérament posé était mis à rude épreuve. Je ressentais comme une pointe d'inquiétude dans son intonation. Je ne pouvais pas les voir d'où j'étais et je n'étais même pas certaine de mon interprétation. Tout ce que je pouvait dire était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

 **« _ Non ! »** , répliqua sèchement Miiko. **« Nous n'avons pas le luxe d'attendre. Il s'agit d'une urgence !**

 **_ Qu'en est-il alors ?»** , questionna Ezarel.  
Mon sang se glaça immédiatement. Cet elfe était vraiment ignoble ! Jamais je n'aurais dû lui demander son aide pour cette potion… Je n'étais pas certaine qu'avec les deux autres chefs de garde, cela aurait été mieux. Ça se pourrait qu'ils aient sauté de joie à la simple idée de me torturer.  
Ok, là j'exagérais un poil, mais mon ressentiment restait fort.

 **« _ L'un de vous trois devra faire le nécessaire. Débrouillez-vous ! »**  
La voix de la renarde sur cette dernière phrase était autoritaire et sans contestation.

Je ne le sentais pas très bien. Leur entrevue allait sûrement se terminer dans peu. Je filais rapidement avant qu'on me repère.

Par la suite, j'eus la grande surprise de rencontrer Valkyon devant ma porte…

 **« _ Que me vaut tant d'honneur ? »** , balançais-je laconique.

Il semblait gêné, son regard déviait le mien. « Était-ce parce que je tirais la tronche ou était-ce à cause de mon pyjama ? » Pourtant il s'expliqua :

 **« _ Nous avons besoin de toi pour piéger un monstre qui... »**

Je n'écoutais déjà plus ses paroles. Je n'étais qu'un appât pour eux.  
 **« _ Évidemment, quoi de plus alléchant qu'une semi-humaine fragile ? »** , Dis-je à haute voix sans réfléchir.

Il s'arrêta net. Il m'attrapa par les épaules sans sourciller, ni dévier mon regard cette fois. Son expression était très sérieuse lorsqu'il me confia :

 **« _ Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je garderai toujours un œil sur toi et au moindre mouvement suspect, tout le monde sera prêt à réagir. Je te le promets.»**

Je soupirais tout en reculant pour qu'il ôte ses mains.

 **« _ Ok ! »**

Valkyon fit de gros yeux ronds en recroisant ses bras sur son torse. « Avait-il bien compris ? » Je précisais plus clairement, au cas où :

 **« _ J'accepte.**

 **_ … Bien… Je vais prévenir les autres. Soit prête d'ici peu.»**

Il lui avait fallut quelques secondes pour me répondre. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était d'acquiescer.


	2. Chapter 2 : les nerfs à vifs

Un pantalon, un tee-shirt, des bottines et pour coiffure une queue de cheval. Je n'avais ni besoin de bijoux, ni d'arme… _« Pour en faire quoi ? »_

En un rien moins de temps, j 'étais hors de ma tanière, surprenant Nevra et Valkyon en conversation.

 **« _ Ça nous arrange alors… Ne fais pas cette tête ! »**  
La désinvolture de ce vampire était égale à son ego : démesuré.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ils me repérèrent à cet instant. Autant dire que leur conversation s'acheva.

Valkyon restait calme mais d'après ce que Nevra venait de dire, il était légitime de se demander si derrière cette façade il ne cachait pas quelque chose. Mais pas moi, je m'en contrefichais.

Nous retrouvions Ezarel devant les grandes portes. Je soupirais. J'aurais préféré me passer de lui, mais je n'avais pas le luxe du choix.

Le trajet était pesant. Je restais muette et en retrait. Je n'avais rien à leur dire et cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Nous nous étions enfoncés dans la forêt. Valkyon m'indiqua alors un endroit. Je devais aller là-bas et ne pas bouger. La place était claire et il y avait assez d'endroits pour se cacher tout en visualisant où j'étais. Je m'exécutais.

Je n'avais pas envie de rester debout pendant des heures à faire les cent pas. Je m'asseyais.  
Un bout de bois et voilà de quoi me divertir pour des heures. Je dessinais sur le sol, en fredonnant une mélodie. Elle ne devait pas être très audible aux autres, sauf Nevra qui laissait traîner ses oreilles un peu partout. Comme tout le reste, cela m'était égale.

Au bout d'un long moment, un bruissement se fit entendre.

Je ne bougeais pas continuant mes dessins et à fredonner cette mélodie qui me trottait dans la tête.  
La bête ou le monstre qui ressemblait à une sorte de Blackdog , sortait enfin de l'ombre. Elle se pointa juste sous mon nez.

J'avais arrêté de chanter et dessiner, mais je restais stoïque. Il était si prêt que je sentais son odeur nauséabonde, cependant elle n'était pas horrible au point de vouloir partir. Il grogna fortement au point de me décoiffer.  
Je redressais ma tête pour l'observer droit dans les yeux. Je lui murmurais alors d'une voix compatissante :

 **«_ Tu es aussi seul que moi, toi... »**

Mon comportement perturbait le monstre. L'espèce d'amas de fumée noire était pourtant tellement terrifiante. Je tendis lentement, par précaution, ma main vers lui. Il me tendis sa tête en retour.  
Alors que je ne ressentais aucun danger, j'entendis soudainement des cris. Je ne les comprenais pas.

J'avais sursauté ainsi que la bête.

C'était à son tour de pousser des hurlements à vous faire froid dans l'échine du dos. Je vis alors la gueule du monstre, avec des rangées de dents aussi acérées que celles d'un requin, s'ouvrir tellement que j'en demeurais figée. Je fermais les yeux m'attendant au pire.

Des bras forts m'encerclaient et dans un élan, je me sentais pousser sur le bas côté. J'avais mal. Preuve que j'étais toujours vivante.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux. J'apercevais le monstre inconscient ou mort, il ne bougeait plus alors que Valkyon me tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il était calme mais sa voix trahissait de la colère ou de l'inquiétude ou… que savais-je encore ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il montrait ses sentiments donc prétendre qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour moi était un jugement précipité et hasardeux.

En tout cas, il objecta :

 **« _ Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ? Tu voulais mourir ? »**

Ses sourcils froncèrent.

Blasée, je repoussais son entrave en me relevant. Je rétorquais alors non sans véhémence :

 **« _ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »**

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui s'approchaient. Je rectifiais :

 **« _ Vous faire ?**

 **_ J'avais promis de te protéger.»** , arqua Valkyon.

 **« _ Ha ça ! »** , fis-je en sortant de mes gonds encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. **« Comment je peux avoir confiance en vos paroles ? Vous vous servez de moi depuis le début comme d'un simple pantin. Toi, qui dès le premier jour a voulu me jeter en pâturage à des monstres. L'autre là-bas, était prêt à me dévorer littéralement pour son goûter et je ne parle même pas de l'elfe mesquin au plus haut point ! Donc, vraiment qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je meurs ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine ! Mais, youhouuu… rebondissement ! Non ! Maintenant je ne suis plus rien et ça grâce à vous ! Alors merci milles fois, mais toutes vos promesses et toutes vos belles paroles, vous pouvez les garder et vous les mettre là où je pense ! Je n'en ai que faire de tout ça ! Vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance. Vous me rendez malade. »**

Ma colère avait grondé, du moins une partie. J'étais trop énervée pour rester en place, voir leurs tronches de cake dépitées ou non, et écouter leurs explications ou bien leurs sarcasmes. Non merci à tout cela ! Je déguerpissais vers le QG, direction cette chambre pour laquelle j'avais bataillé afin d'avoir un endroit décent pour dormir.  
La mission était finie de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Pour ce qui concernait le rapport, ils n'auraient qu'à le faire à ma place, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose dans leur univers.

Je me morfondais. _Avais-je voulu mourir ? Comment mourir quand on était déjà morte de l'intérieur ?_ Je n'avais plus vraiment d'espoir que ce soit ici ou ailleurs.

Ce soir là, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer les nerfs. J'attendais jusqu'à ce que tout soit silencieux. Je tenais à me faufiler hors de ma chambre pour me détendre. Munit de mon épée, j'avais grandement besoin de me défouler.

J'avais longuement réfléchi où je pourrais m'entraîner.

Dehors, je risquais de croiser du monde. Leiftan en particuliers qui aimait les balades nocturnes. Il y avait également Eweleïn qui cherchait des plantes à ces heures-là.

Sans m'étendre, la liste était assez longue. Je ne pouvais donc pas me résoudre à aller dans les jardins. La bibliothèque était fermée la nuit. Le labo, la cuisine et l'infirmerie, trop étroits, je risquais de faire du bruit et d'alerter du monde. Je n'allais pas me planter au milieu du hall, ni aller du côté des cachots, sans façon ! La forêt, il ne fallait même pas y penser...

Je décidais donc d'aller dans la salle de cristal. Là, j'étais sûre de croiser personne.

Face au cristal, je m'installais en tailleur , l'épée à côté de moi, oubliant ma venue première. De longues minutes, puis des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi.

J'étais troublée. On m'avait dit que j'étais liée au cristal. _« Mais en quoi ? »_

C'était peut-être une bêtise mais mon esprit me dictait de défier ce cristal !

 **« _ Ô oracle ! Qu'attends-tu pour pointer le bout de ton nez ? Je te préviens… Je vais détruire ce maudit cristal sinon ! »** , hurlais-je à en perdre haleine.

Il ne se passait rien.

 **« _ Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas oracle ? J'ai besoin de réponses… Quelles soient négatives ou positives ! »**  
Je brandissais alors mon arme. Toujours rien. Je m'élançais, prête à frapper.

Mon élan et ma volonté s'effritèrent au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. J'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je sentais ma main s'alourdir.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? »_

L'arme tomba alors dans un fracas. Au même instant, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, m'enlaça. Je ressentais sa chaleur et son odeur m'était familière.

 **« _ Leiftan... »** , murmurais-je.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. _« Pourquoi ? »_

Leiftan attendit que mes pleurs cessent pour me demander :

 **« _ Comment te sens tu ? »**  
Je baissais la tête. Sans réponse de ma part, il continua sereinement :

 **« _ Je me doute que ça ne va pas... mais que comptais-tu faire avec cette épée ?»**

Sa voix était douce. J'en avais tellement sur le cœur que je préférais lui dire la vérité.

 **« _ Si… je réussis à casser ce cristal, alors, toute cette magie et ce monde disparaîtront… Ainsi le sort pourrait être levé… Je retrouverai peut-être alors ma famille, mes amis, mon monde... »**

Leiftan resta silencieux.

Je savais que c'était utopique. Je me berçais d'illusions, mais j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose.

Une de ses mains se posa délicatement contre ma joue, me forçant en douceur à lui faire face.

 **« _ Tout ceci est normal avec ce qui vient de t'arriver… »**  
Tout le monde savait maintenant ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, de leur pitié.

 **« _ Mais briser ce cristal n'engendra que la destruction de ce monde à petit feu. Personne, toi y compris, ne pourrait survivre. »**

Je ne pouvais pas rétorquer. Il enleva sa main. Sa chaleur sur ma joue partit en même temps. Je ressentis un frisson traverser mon corps.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas devenue autant un zombie que je le croyais, ça me perturbait.

Leiftan poursuivait :

 **« _ Je suis certain que tu as stoppé ton geste en sachant qu'au fond de toi, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à ce monde, aux personnes qui t'entourent .**

 **_ Peut-être... »**

Ce soir-là, Leiftan me raccompagna à ma chambre ni plus, ni moins. Il avait été si gentil… ou sage.

Je fermais les yeux. Heureusement que c'était lui qui m'avait aperçu. J'aurais pu retourner dans les cachots de mon arrivée ou même pire.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées. La fatigue ayant eu raison de moi cette nuit-là.

Quatre ou cinq jours passèrent, peut-être plus, cependant rien avait changé. J'étais et je restais une vraie larve, n'aillant envie de rien…

Alors que j'étais étalée telle une carpette sur mon lit un bras ballant dans le vide, on frappa à ma porte. Je soupirais, la personne ne comptait pas quand même que je fasse l'effort suprême de venir à lui ? Apparemment si, car cette dernière insistait.

Dans ma grande bonté d'âme, ou plutôt de mon non-envie qu'on me dérange, j'ouvris la porte. Ykhar se tenait devant moi toute rouge et en sueur.  
Je sentais son envie de me parler, mais j'attendais sans rien dire. Je ne voulais même pas faire l'effort d'engager une conversation, ni faire semblant.

Si elle continuait ainsi, Ykhar allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Avant, cela m'aurait fait sourire… mais là, j'étais juste fatiguée. Elle avait réussi par délier ses lèvres. Seulement elle allait trop vite, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle débitait, hormis le mot **« rapport »**.

Pour toute réponse, je fus brève.

 **« _ Je ne suis pas intéressée. »** dis-je comme si j'avais un démarcheur au téléphone, tout en refermant la porte.

Quelques minutes ensuite, on refrappait à la porte.

Je grommelais, je venais de me recoucher !

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Valkyon. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **« _ Je ne ferais pas l'appât ! »** rétorquais-je sèchement.

Je lui claquais la porte au nez. _« Et puis quoi encore ? »_

Je n'avais même pas bougé qu'on toquait à nouveau. Valkyon n'avait pas bougé également et il s'expliqua calmement. On pouvait dire qu'il ne manquait pas de culot…

 **« _ Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois. Je recherche Floppy, elle a disparu. »**

Je soupirais. Il avait beau ressembler à Mister T il était aussi moelleux qu'un marshmallow lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa musarose.

 **« _ Je ne l'ai pas vue. »** , répondis-je.

Il semblait désemparé. Je lui laissais jeter un coup d'œil à ma chambre. Il y avait pas mal de recoins où une souris aurait pu se cacher, mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'en alla confus.

Environ une quinzaine de minutes après, on toquait de nouveau à la porte. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

 **« _ Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ce soir ? »** m'écriais-je.

En ouvrant de nouveau la porte, je trouvais cette fois-ci Leiftan. J'étais étonnée de le voir ici. Il avait un léger sourire et il remarqua :

 **« _ Tu n'as pas très bonne mine.**

 **_ Ah ? Je suis désolée ! »** Dis-je désemparée en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Mon propre comportement me stupéfiait. Pourquoi je réagissais aussi bizarrement quand il s'agissait de lui ? Certainement parce qu'il était le seul qui prenait ma défense et savait m'écouter sans porter de jugement hâtif. J'appréciais cela. Pour moi, il était la seule personne sensée que j'avais croisé jusqu'ici.

Je me reprenais. Il était malgré tout un membre important de la garde étincelante. Aussi, je devais clarifier la situation.

 **« _ Est-ce sur l'ordre de Miiko que tu es venu ? »**

J'avais compris qu'il y a peu qu'elle usait de ce stratège pour que je ne fasse pas de vague ou pour pouvoir me manipuler plus facilement. Bien que Leiftan semblait apprécier nos moments même lorsque je me plaignais.  
Je restais sur mes réserves. J'en avais trop bavé avec eux…

J'observais la moindre de ses réactions. Il semblait un peu vexé à ma question, mais il secoua légèrement la tête en dénie.

 **« _ Non »** , m'assura-t-il, **« personne ne m'a envoyé. J'ai une surprise pour toi, mais pour ça, tu dois bien t'habiller.**

 **_ Mon pyjama n'est pas assez chic ? »**

Il rigola. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Il expliqua :

 **« _ Je t'emmène dans un endroit où il faut être apprêtée. Je te donne rendez-vous, disons dans deux heures devant la salle de cristal. »**

Leiftan avait piqué ma curiosité au vif. J'avais envie réellement de savoir ce qu'il avait manigancé. Je m'entendis lui répondre :

 **« _ D'accord.»**

Prise de court, les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était fou quand on était négligée tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour paraître belle !  
J'avais mis une robe comme j'aimais l'appeler arc-en-ciel ou shiny lady de couleur pâle, des talons, un collier fin et un chignon décoiffé. Simple mais efficace. Heureusement que je n'avais pas écouté Mojito, je serais devenue une femme fleur et plume. J'aimais en mettre mais avec parcimonie.

Ma première véritable sortie depuis longtemps que j'espérais agréable.

En me voyant Leiftan ne bougeait plus. Il ne disait rien.  
 **« _ Leiftan ? »** , l'appelais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il rougissait comme une tomate bien mûre.  
 **« _ Tu es vraiment charmante dans cette tenue. »** , me confia-t-il les joues empourprées.

A ses mots, le rouge tinta également mon visage. Il m'offrit alors son bras.

Nous déambulions dans les couloirs de la garde sans faire de mauvaises rencontres. Je ne savais dire où il m'emmenait. Je n'avais aucun sentiment négatif, ni peur. Je le laissais me guider.

A un moment, nous montions un étroit passage avec des escaliers. L'endroit semblait peu emprunté.

Nous arrivions enfin proche d'une salle. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les alentours.

Leiftan ralentissait son pas, je le questionnais alors :

 **« _ Sommes nous arrivés à destination ?**

 **_ Oui. »** , confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Il enleva mon bras avec grâce, puis libéré de l'emprise, Leiftan poussa une grande porte en bois.

 **« _ Si ma lady veut bien prendre la peine. »**

Il fit une révérence qui incitait à pénétrer dans la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3 : La musique du coeur

Du seuil de la porte, la salle était plongée dans le noir. J'avançais avec prudence. Au premier pas, des boules de lumière s'illuminèrent petit à petit. Une lumière douce rayonnait alors faisant apparaître les meubles et les détails de cet endroit. Les murs étaient blancs ornés de filigranes dorés. Les fenêtres avaient de gros rideaux bordeaux épais. Les lumières flottaient un peu partout, comme dans un rêve. Mais le meilleur pour moi était ce qu'il y avait d'entassé.

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

 **« _ Magnifique ! »** , soufflais-je émerveillée.

Je sentais la joie et l'excitation montées dans mes veines. Je me tournais vers Leiftan qui avait pénétré dans la pièce juste après moi. Il me lança un regard entendu comme s'il avait deviné mes prochaines paroles et me précisa :

 **« _ Tu peux utiliser cette pièce à ta guise. Personne ne s'en sert dans la garde. Elle a été si longtemps abandonnée que je doute que quelqu'un d'autre se rappelle de son existence...»**

J'étais si euphorique que, sans réfléchir, je sautais dans les bras de Leiftan et lui embrassais sa joue.

Il fut embarrassé. Cependant, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

J'étais déjà partie vérifier le son du magnifique piano qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Le son était doux. Il fallait toutefois l'accorder.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le soucis était réglé.

Je me mis au piano et laissais libre cours à mon imagination. Pour l'heure, mon envie se contenta d'une musique de Joe Hisaishi, du joli nom Impossible Dream.

A partir de cet instant là, je comblais le vide de mes journées et soirées à pianoter et même chanter. La vie au QG me paraissait subitement moins pénible.

Leiftan n'était jamais loin quand je jouais. On pouvait m'entendre du corridor des gardes, il n'avait donc pas besoin que je le prévienne. D'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison que de plus en plus de gens s'arrêtaient dans le couloir pour écouter la musique m'avait-il avouer un jour. Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne savaient d'où le son provenait et cela m'allait très bien ! Je m'employais à jouer sans qu'on ne me dérange.

J'avais retrouvé le goût de m'habiller et de me balader en journée.

Ce jour-là, je me reposais sur un rocher de la plage à côté du QG. De loin, j'apercevais les trois chefs de garde s'approcher de mon point de méditation. J'aurais pu me défiler mais il était temps de leur faire face.

Je ne pouvais et ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner mais je devais avancer. Quoi de mieux alors qu'une conversation sans m'énerver ?

Le trio me salua avec détachement. Ils furent surpris de me voir leur sourire et répondre. Nevra et Ezarel pensèrent que c'était un signe pour pouvoir se lancer dans des blagues vaseuses.

 **« _ Stop ! »** , fis-je avec autorité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, béats.

 **«_ Faites au moins des blagues drôles ! Ça nous changera.**

 **_ Nous ?»** , s'étonna le vampire.

 **« _ Valkyon et moi... et peut-être tous les autres que vous malmenez.»** , riais-je presque.

« _ Nos blagues sont très drôles ! Tout dépend du point de vue. », commenta l'elfe la bouche en cœur.

Valkyon souriait franchement tout comme moi. L'ambiance se détendait réellement.

 **« _ Mais... »** , rétorquais-je gravement, brisant ce moment. **« Il est hors de question que je refasse l'appât ou une quelconque mission qui me déplaira. Un non voudra dire non. Est-ce bien compris ?**

 **_ Tu aurais pu dire non, la dernière fois.»** , s'enquit Valkyon.

 **« _ Pas vraiment »,** répondis-je. **« Vous auriez tout fait pour que j'accepte, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Miiko vous en avez intimé l'ordre... Je trouvais plus simple d'acquiescer tout de suite… Ai-je tort ? »**

Un bref silence s'installa. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû mentionner la cheftaine de la garde ? Hormis ce détail, j'avais raison et ils le savaient.

Je soupirais. J'aurais préféré qu'ils me contredisent. Je fis un dernier effort avec un sourire, j'objectais :

 **« _ Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi. »**

Ezarel souriait en coin, Nevra avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Valkyon… restait Valkyon, stoïque. Je sentais que les deux autres zigotos, le vampire et l'elfe, étaient sur le point de jeter quelques moqueries à mon intention. Je les devançais :

 **« _ Je m'excuse pour mon énervement, pas pour ce que j'ai dit ! Je le pense toujours, mais j'admets y être allée un peu fort ... Surtout envers toi, Valkyon, tu as tenu ta promesse et au lieu de te remercier...»**  
Je baissais la tête et ma bouche alla sur le côté, un tic quand j'étais contrariée.

 **« _ C'est oublié.»**

Monsieur muscle était plus compréhensible que je ne le pensais. Cela me soulageait et m'étonnait à la fois. Mais maintenant, j'étais plus légère comme si le poids du monde avait été retiré de mes épaules. Une sensation bien particulière qui s'avérait réjouissante.

Les plumes de ma chambre virevoltaient par une douce brise. L'air dans cette pièce s'était renouvelé. Je respirais enfin. J'avais passé un cap important. J'étais à nouveau prête pour faire des missions. Ce n'était pas pour eux, mais pour moi, j'aimais me rendre utile. Le temps s'écoulait moins lentement ainsi. Puis arrivait le moment que je préférais de la journée, le soir où je jouais avec entrain.

Un de ces nombreux soirs, je chantais une chanson triste mais douce lorsque j'apercevais Leiftan sur le pas de la porte. Je m'arrêtais surprise. D'habitude, il ne pénétrait pas dans la salle.

 **« _ Oh ! Je suis désolé. Je te dérange ? »** , déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt, je secouais la tête.

 **« _ Pas du tout. »**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais mes joues se rosir. Étais-je troublée par sa présence ou était-ce parce que je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui démontrer à quel point il avait sauvé ma piètre existence d'une morosité sans nom ?

En étant honnête, il s'agissait d'un mélange des deux.

 **« _ Puis-je ? »** , demanda-t-il en désignant le tabouret pour deux que j'utilisais.

Pour réponse je me décalais de sorte qu'il puisse s'installer à mes côtés. Il souriait. Son visage était si doux qu'il me donnait l'envie de me blottir contre lui.  
Je me reprenais en pensant que je devais arrêter de divaguer.

Nous nous regardions, puis subitement nous avions pris la parole en même temps. Deux secondes après nous éclations de rire. Leiftan me suggéra de m'exprimer la première, chose que je fis sérieusement :

 **« _ Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un soucis ?**

 **_ J'allais justement te poser la question…**

 **_ Pardon ?»**

J'étais interloquée. Toute ma face devait transparaître mon ébahissement, car Leiftan s'expliqua :

 **« _ Ta chanson me paraissait vraiment triste et comme ça faisait un moment que tu n'en avais pas chanter… Je tenais à être certain que tu allais bien. »**

Il s'inquiétait pour moi… et ce n'était pas du flan ! Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

 **« _ Tout va bien. »** , dis-je d'une voix tremblotante. **« Je suis juste contente. »**

 **« _ Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? »** , rétorqua-t-il.

Ma voix était devenue si aiguë qu'il devait certainement en déduire que je cachais quelque chose.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

 **« _ C'est la vérité ! C'est juste que... »**

Je prenais le temps de la réflexion. Je ne savais pas trop comment l'exprimer.

Vu que mes paroles n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma bouche normalement. Je m'empressais de me mettre au piano, ma meilleure façon de m'exprimer. Une seule chanson s'apprêtait à cette situation : I have a dream d'ABBA qui avait été adapté au piano. J'allais bien et je voulais qu'il le sache.

Lorsque je finis les dernières notes de ma chanson, Leiftan me fixait. J'en étais embarrassée.

 **« _ Tu as une très jolie voix. »** , murmura-t-il sans détourner son regard.

J'essayais de reprendre constance. Il me désarçonnait par sa gentillesse. Je me confiais :

 **« _Ah… J-Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi… m-mais pas un simple merci...»**  
Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Les mots étaient sortis, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient si difficiles à prononcer. Il n'y avait rien de compromettant...  
Leiftan, d'un geste sensuel, remettait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, en cet instant d'approfondissement.

Sa main s'attarda ensuite sur ma joue et descendit jusqu'à mon le tenait entre ses doigts comme une pétale de fleur, avec délicatesse.

J'avais ravalé mes larmes, mais mes joues devaient être plus rouge qu'une pivoine !

 **« _ Tu n'avais pas besoin de me remercier. »** , susurra-t-il. **« Je t'ai amené ici de bon cœur. Mais je suis très touché par ta chanson, alors laisse-moi te remercier à mon tour.»**

Sa voix était si suave que mon cœur faisait des grands bonds dans ma poitrine. Le temps s'arrêta, je n'entendais plus rien oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voyais que ses pupilles d'un vert éclatant qui se rapprochaient de mon visage.  
Tout s'illuminait à ce moment. Si je me sentais si bizarre en sa présence, c'était uniquement parce qu'il m'attirait comme un aimant. J'étais amoureuse.

Lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud caresser mon nez, comme d'une évidence, je fermais mes yeux.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, puis se cherchèrent plus intensément.

Les lèvres de Leiftan avaient un goût de vanille poivrée, chaudes et épicées, mais douces… et attractives !

Nos baisers loin de leur timidité première, étaient aussi tendres que passionnés.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservait ici à Eldarya. Je n'étais certainement pas préparée aux futurs révélations, trahisons, et combats que j'allais effectuer au sein de cet univers. Cependant, tant que j'aurais ne serait-ce qu'une note d'espoir inspirée par la joie et l'amour, alors je tiendrais bon.


End file.
